Levi x Eren: The Weeknd Edition
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Levi's (17) cannot sum up his life in any word without swearing, it was just that bad. He felt out of place with everyone on the estate and never caught on at school. Just as things were heading down under, a boy comes along and changes all of that. Titles of chapters are words from song by the artist, 'The Weeknd'. I highly recommend listening to the song artist while reading.
1. I only call you when it's half past five

Levi sat on the balcony of his window, taking in deep breaths of air as he wrapped the white shawl around him as the winter night's wind battered his skin. Levi was pale and small for his age, with nimble fingers and thin figure for a seventeen year old. He was also very out of place, in society that is. He never conversed with any associate other than Erwin who seemed to understand him better than his father. The boy also had a dark aura and theme about him; jet black hair swept to the left side of his face, the side left partly clear and free of hair shaved, giving him and edgy look. His face was always seldom, bored, his dark eyes burrowing into your soul.

As the wind continued to whip the shawl and his body around while he sat on the balcony, he thought about how bellicose his life would be if it were presented to anyone, as if it were an actual object. His mother and father had disappeared one night and had never come back to their crying baby. The neighbours, upon hearing the screaming came to the house and took the small baby into the Orphanage. The children in the orphanage were horrible, all except this one boy that Levi had developed a puppy love for. But when he had found foster parents and had to leave, Levi couldn't bare it. He was all he had.

Now, Levi has a foster father, a very tall and but bulky man who had a cleanly shaved beard and neatly combed hair. When Levi was fifteen, he was adopted by David and immediately felt sorry for the guy.

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of me,"

"Don't be silly, it was my pleasure, no, honour," he chided, which made Levi look at him. Was he being serious? Even though, the red-headed man took him into his home and loved him just as much as any father would their son.

"Levi? Are you still up?" David called, opening the balcony window and immediately shutting it, yelping at the sharp wind. Levi chuckled slightly, opening the window and walking inside to find his foster father shivering on the floor.

"Can't take the cold, David?"

"It's bloomin' freezing!" he screamed, which caused his foster son to burst into a fit of giggles. Levi had this thing, which was when he heard his 'Dad' curse in either British slang or use his thick accent, he'd instantly burst out laughing. Other than that, he'd keep his face the normal seldom state. David smiled as his 'son' came to sit next to him on the bed.

"You've always made fun of my accent, haven't you Levi?" he teased, draping a shoulder over him and wrapping the small boy around him. He was so protective of the boy, that if he ever came back with a bruise or a scratch, he'd immediately panic.

"It's your fault," The raven replied, smiling slightly before resting his head on David's shoulder. The two were a perfect Father and Son, even though they biologically weren't. Levi felt warm and happy for a fragment of time, wrapped in his 'father's' arms. Then, a loud thud, coming from outside caused the moment to shatter, as David jumped and Levi ran to his balcony, flinging the windows open and glaring at the people who growled down below. The two lived in an unruly neighbourhood, no one liked each other, and the ones that did, formed gangs in order to 'own' the whole estate. These people however, seemed to be a much older age than David, who slowly walked down the stairs and went to meet the people down below.

"Just what the hell are you doing?!" Levi shouted, grabbing his Dr Jays and hooded jacket before racing downstairs. David seemed very shaken up, as he pushed up his glasses and combed back his windswept hair. The two that had thrown the object at the balcony window were a middle aged couple, forty years or more. They both had a bitter look on their faces as they watched the tall red headed man walk towards him.

"Still have that boy with you?" The woman hissed, glaring at Levi who glared at her back, baring his teeth. David simply pushed up his glasses and stared down at both of them. David was very tall for a man aged twenty eight, a staggering six foot seven inches. But even for his height, he was rather sheepish. He would never shout or get mad and if he did, it was a horrible sight.

"Of course,"

"People will start to get the wrong idea about you, you know? I suggest you get rid of that rat," the woman spat, clearly angling the insult towards Levi who now stood in front of David. Levi stuck his middle finger at her and spat on the ground. David felt a slight pang in his heart when he heard the insult, knowing what such things could do to his self esteem. David smiled, before turning to the man.

"Please, control your wife,"

"He's turning my two boys queer, the right insolence of it all!" The man bellowed, kicking the ground. Levi rolled his eyes as he sneered.

"Your boys are a**kissers, I'd never go near such trash,"

The ginger held Levi back as he knew that he would punch the woman in the face if he got any closer. David himself looked distraught and ill with rage.

"Never speak to us again," he said lowly, walking back towards his house. The man tried to start something again, calling him all sorts of curse words, but he walked ahead, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"You whore..." Levi hissed into the woman's face, the woman standing back in horror as he did so. Just as he was about to scream something else most horrid, he heard the most bone chilling voice come from the most unsuspecting person there; _David._

 _"Levi, get in here, NOW-"_ His voice echoed for all to hear, and Levi was the one that he was calling. Levi turned on his heel and immediately followed the one who had beckoned him. The older couple looked on, scared and worried as the door slowly creaked behind him.


	2. You said keep our business on the low

Once they had entered the house, David turned round. Levi thought the worst, the worst being that he slapped him or even worse, shouted at him. The taller male kneeled down, his eyes watering slightly as he hugged Levi, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Levi," he confessed, the smaller boy patting him on the back. This seemed to happen on a regular bases; A few people would come to the house, looking for trouble and even though David was large and muscular, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Levi felt terrible, wretched almost as he withdrew from the embrace and went to his room, his head hanging.

"Oh I beg of you, don't think this is your fault!"

"Ever since I came here, there's been trouble. Maybe it isn't my fault, but why would you let them talk to you like that?"

"Levi, not everything can be solved so easily, trust me," he sighed, slowly standing up and sitting on a chair. Levi growled before walking up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He was angry, so very angry. But his seldom face was still fixed onto his visage. When he entered his room, he repeatedly flung himself onto his bed, as if recreating jumping off a high building. Several times as he did this, he managed to hit his head on the wooden backboard, just hard enough to knock himself out.

* * *

The next morning, Levi woke up to the faint smell of bacon and eggs, the smells hitching themselves into his nostrils. His head was groggy and his eyes were puffed. He usually wouldn't have any breakfast in the morning but after taking out his anger by flinging himself onto his bed and silently sobbing, he couldn't resist the slaughtered pig and unborn chicken babies. Picking himself up, he took off the duvet and stood slowly, running a hand through his short black locks, flipping them to a side. Walking downstairs, he drew closer to the smell and raised an eyebrow to David, who had sat himself down by the kitchen counter, nervously sipping tea and biting fragments of toast, his bacon and eggs left untouched.

Levi stared at the plate of food and sniffed, before using a fork to scoop the eggs into his mouth, his small pink lips sucking on the tiny fragments. David looked up at him, his blue eyes very sad and dismayed. Levi continued to eat while he stared into his eyes, his expression still bored and dull. The tension built as the staring continued, Levi growing restless. David continued to shakily pour more milk into his tea, much more than needed and sip it, all while staring at the raven. Levi was working up a storm as this continued, the silence, he just couldn't stand it.

"What's wr-" but before he could finish his sentence, David abruptly stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his suitcase and folders in the process. Levi, at first shocked, stuttered in haste, trying to figure out what to say/do. His stuttering then turned into full shouting as his solemn frown turned into a angered sneer.

"Fine! Leave! I didn't give a damn whether you were OK or not anyway! Jeez, you're such a c*** sometimes!" he hissed harshly, smashing his fork onto the plate and chipping the porcelain. David flinched at the sound and stopped briefly, before continuing to tie his shoelaces.

"I'll be home late, Levi," he said, straightening his tie but refusing to face the raven, as if he was there. The said boy had already come downstairs in his school uniform, buttoning his shirt and sliding on his tie. Grabbing his shoes he forced them on, not caring about the shoelaces. David sighed a shaky breath and kept his head down. Levi sneered.

"Good, no one wanted you home anyway," and with that, he grabbed his school bag and pushed past the taller man. The winter weather sure wasn't playing up this morning, as Levi had wished that he hadn't of shut the door. The wind whipped at his small body, so much so that he nearly tripped on his untied shoelaces. Finding his feet, he staggered his way to school.

* * *

After trudging through the freshly whipped snow, Levi looked up from the ground and saw a slick, black Bentley parked out on the curb, just near the gates of the school. The Head Mistress was standing outside it, yapping her gob to the two men in dark suits. They seemed motionless and stiff, as if someone had stuck their hands one on top of the other. Levi drew closer to the car and saw that there was a boy standing in the middle of them, his eyes rolling. The boy had slightly curly hair, the short wafts stopping at the chin and falling into a messy fringe. his face was tanned, olive skinned and he was tall and slender. His face held soft pink lips and a button nose, the only thing standing out on his person was the fact that he had one green eye and one soft yellow. It was obvious that he suffered from heterochromia but that didn't matter to Levi.

Picking up his feet, he quickly walked away, far into the school grounds.


	3. UPDATE

Dear readers, I'm moving this story onto wattpad, as i find it easier and simpler. I hope you will still enjoy it as much as i shall continue writing it! The story title shall remain the same so please, go check it out!


End file.
